Ende Nova
Ende Nova is an Aragami of unknown classification (presumably Nova-class) appearing in God Eater 3: Memento Vivere. Background Chronology Database An Aragami of unknown origin bearing resemblance to the Arda Nova. Unlike the rest of the Arda Nova family, the Ende Nova is capable of acting and fighting as two separate entities. In addition, it does not seem to follow the common Goddess-God concept of the others, but uses a Goddess-Demon ideology in its creation. It has unique activation requirements and is seemingly able to strategize during battle. As such, it is advised to fight this Aragami with utmost caution. Appearance The Ende Nova is primarily white in color, suggesting it is a Nova-class Aragami. While it is labeled under the Arda Nova family, it seems to break the conventional design of said Aragami. The Ende Nova is composed by two humanoid entities, one male and female. With the Arda Nova, the female takes the frontal assault, in the case of the Ende Nova, it is the male, or the 'Demon'. His company, the 'Goddess' sits in her sun chariot and provides support until they enter an enraged state. The Demon, Pride The male half of the Ende Nova has been labeled 'Pride'. He has dark, somewhat grayish skin and long, silver hair. He is blind by his left eye, a scar running down through it to his neck, while his other eye is of a calm blue color. The man dons a halo of a gentle light, resembling the moon. The Goddess, Love The other half of the Ende Nova is feminine in appearance, with wavy strands of white hair and golden eyes. Her skin is pale white, barely covered by the little amount of 'clothing' she wears. Like Pride, she dons a halo on her head, only gaudier and brighter. In battle, she rides a golden bow resembling that of the sun. Abilities The Ende Nova uses the basic movesets shared by the Arda Nova and related species, with the Ende's being noticeably faster and stronger. In addition to this, the Goddess is capable of conjuring thorns in the field that inflicts Leak upon contact, while the Demon has the ability to store massive amounts of power and release it into one crushing blow that causes Stun. Most of the Ende Nova's attacks are capable of lowering the defenses of God Eaters. Unlike the others in its family, the Ende Nova is capable of fighting separately, able to alternate between offense and defense. Trivia *''Ende'' means 'end' in German, while Nova is Latin for 'new'. While the Arda Nova was the "stake (Arda) for a new (Nova) beginning", the Ende Nova is the "mark of a new (Nova) apocalypse (Ende)." *Unlike the Arda Nova where only the God has the audible speaking voice, the Ende Nova's Goddess and Demon entities are both able to speak. *The Ende Nova also follows a sun-and-moon concept, most noticeably in their design. The Goddess rides a sun 'chariot' and dons a halo like the rays of the sum, while the Demon wears a halo resembling that of a Tsukuyomi's, accompanied with more rings that seem to embody the four phases of the moon. Category:Aragami